Moving Out
by Rebel of Humanity
Summary: Alex comes back to her old apartment one last time, but will her mother let her leave?  Oneshot.  Takes place after Don't You Want Me Part 2.  Rated T for strong language.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction. It's a oneshot taking place after Alex quits her job as a stripper. Please review after you read, like I said, this is my first story. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Degrassi, or it's characters, just my views and plotline portrayed in this story.**

"**Moving Out"**

"What do you mean you're moving out?" Emily Nunez asked as soon as Alex walked in through the door.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I told you last week Mom, you're on your own now," she stopped and took in a deep breath to bite back her anger, "After your little stunt you pulled when you bailed Chad out of jail with _our rent money,_ I've had enough. I'm just here for my clothes, and then I'm out of here."

"But Lexi-"

"Save it Mom, I'm going to my room."

Alex stormed away from her awe struck mother, and slammed the door. She leaned her back on the wall and rubbed her eyes. She didn't even want to come for her things, but all she had taken last week when Chad came back was a small duffel bag. And even though Paige offered to take her shopping, Alex knew she needed her stuff. "Just get your clothes, and then haul your ass out of here Lexi," she told herself, "get your stuff and then you're done here."

Alex ran a hand through her tangled raven colored hair as she looked around her room. It already looked pretty empty. And nobody had even ransacked her room looking for money, it was exactly how she left it. _Damn near empty. _Good, this wouldn't take long. She had moved a lot of stuff out of here earlier, before... _he _got out of jail. With the money _she_ had earned from stripping. _God._ She still wonders if it was all a dream... But she knows it not. So she shook her head, bringing herself back into reality, and marched over to her closet.

Fifteen minutes later Alex was finished and walked out of her room, heading for the door. Her mother was dowsing off but the sound of Alex leaving woke her and she jumped to her feet, grabbing Alex by the elbow.

"Mom, _let go of me._ I mean it," Alex hissed.

"But Lexi please, be reasonable, Where would you even go?" Her mother pleaded.

"Since when do you even care?" Alex bit back, her anger rising by the second.

"I'm your mother, I'm supposed to care!"

"Oh really? Did you care when Chad would beat me? When any of the other deadbeats would use me as a punching bag? Honestly Mom, _when did you ever give a flying fuck-"_

"Oh God Lexi that's enough! I'm sorry I wondered where my daughter was going to live. I'm sorry I even cared Lexi,"

Alex sighed, yanking her elbow out of her mother's grasp. "If you must know, I'm renting my own apartment. I move in tomorrow."

Emily Nunez looked puzzled, sitting herself down on the beat up sofa. "But you said you quit your job, how can you afford that?" She asked.

"I'll get another job soon. There, now you know, goodbye." Alex turned to leave but her mother grabbed her again, bombarding her with more questions.

"But still you'd have to pay up front for one, Lexi sweetheart have you honestly thought this through?" Emily looked up with at Alex, her tired eyes watering over with tears.

Alex sighed, once again yanking her elbow from her mother's grasp. She rubbed her face with her fist, and shook her head. She knew she had to tell her mother the truth, that was the only way out of this. "If you must know Mom, I am moving in with Paige."

Emily raised her eye brow, she was curious now, "Oh... so you two are going to be roommates now?"

"No Mom!" Alex's anger boiled over, she was so sick of being there. The stench of alcohol was too much and she dropped all her inhibitions and flat out screamed, "Roommates are friends, Paige and I, are not friends. We're..." she took a deep breath, "We're more than that."

Emily Nunez was shocked, "I... I didn't know you two had gotten back together-"

"Of course you didn't Mom, you don't know a damn thing about me! Just like you didn't know _I took a fucking job as a stripper, _to get us out of debt because of _your_ jackass boyfriend! The same jackass you bailed out of jail, with the money I gave you to save us from being evicted. But no Mom, you needed a drinking buddy, so you bailed the loser out of jail. That's why Mom, that's why you don't know me. Because you're no better than the_ fucking scum that steals from you! _So have a fucking happy life with Chad Mom, because you'll never see me again."

And with that Alex spun on her heel and bolted out the door, leaving a very stunned and hurt Emily behind. She dodged the rats and muddy puddles of God- knows- what left behind in the halls, and ran down the stairs. When she reached the doors she shoved into them with all her might, not even turning back to stop them from slamming behind her. She ran all the way to the other end of the parking lot, to her car, with Paige waiting inside.

"How'd it go, Hun?" Paige asked as Alex climbed into the passenger seat.

Alex angrily wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes as she answered, "Not so good Paigey, can we just go home?"

Paige nodded knowingly, "Sure Hun, do you wanna talk about it?"

Alex shook her head as she reached for a tissue in the glove compartment, "Nah, let's just go okay? I'm too tired to talk."

"Okay," Paige whispered as she turned the car on. As they drove out of the vacant lot, Alex turned around on last time to look that her old apartment complex. Then she felt a chill go up her spine, and she turned around and rolled up her window.

"Geez Paige could ya turn the heat up? It's freezing!"

Paige just smiled. Alex didn't ever turn around again.

**Like it? Hate it? Please R&R!**


End file.
